User talk:Soaf
Oh okay. Thanks for alerting me. We find it difficult to keep the episode videos on the wiki... they usually only last a few days before they are taken down due to copyright infringements. ' 'Bella Talk 23:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for this quick respond! Soaf (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf :You're welcome. ' 'Bella Talk 23:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, that makes sense. Well, Nick has dropped Winx Club... they are no longer dubbing it or airing it to my knowledge... ' 'Bella Talk 00:34, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, having replaced an video there isn't important because they will soon be deleted by Viacom because of copyrights. A cold wind of Autumn 04:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Italian videos are not actually necessary, but if you want to go on with it, it's fine to me :)! Adding good-quality videos in there if you have any. 04:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Unlocked. ' 'Bella Talk 22:44, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Okie. ' 'Bella Talk 00:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) What is the issue with the current Enchantix? 22:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) It's not a real problem. Just replace when the videos in bad quality or were deleted. 01:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay. ' 'Bella Talk 09:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC) It really doesn't matter much about the quality as long as it is understandable. Episodes with perfect quality are usually taken down, so most people really don't care as long as they can watch an episode (: ' 'Bella Talk 22:56, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. 02:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply I've been super busy. I will unlock the page as soon as you reply to this message so that I know you are online. My. I don't think we'll use Secret videos there. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. You've tried to help. I understand. You just need more experience. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Soaf, in the info box for the UK and Canada airdates there should only be one date not two, also Nick's magic marathon was online not just mobile. TheMistyMermaidX7 (talk) 23:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry, however please keep in mind that I do not live in America and thus am in a completely different time zone and have a strict schedule. I will unlock it now however. Could you explain that again please? ' 'Bella Talk 23:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll check it out. ' 'Bella Talk 00:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Okie, the problem is the links link to the same article. You see, if you link Flora on the Flora page, it will appear bold. That's what has happened on those pages ;) ' 'Bella Talk 00:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course ^^, the page is now unlocked. Unlocked :) ' 'Bella Talk 07:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you watch Pop Pixie, too :3? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Then you can just search for the ending in Youtube. And it's Rai English cast, no Nick. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll unlock it on the weekend. ' 'Bella Talk 22:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy weekend. Sorry I didn't get to unlocking the pages sooner, I've had heaps of things to do. Anyway, all done. ' 'Bella Talk 05:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Can You Help Fill Up The Scene For Script 615 Please ? Thanks ! Winx Mythix ! (talk) 15:38, July 2, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I don't live in USA or any of European countries so IDK what that thing is. Sorry. Rainbow is the company created the show, and Nickelodeon, along with 4Kids and Cinélume, are the channels that airs/aired the show, so of course they are important. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:36, July 4, 2014 (UTC) No. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving those locked for now, but I can unlock Mystery of the Abyss. ' 'Bella Talk 00:04, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Video was deleted. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I currently don't have speakers in here so I can't say anything... But I'll manage to respond in around 10 more minutes. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:29, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, it could be recognized easily that the audio is unusual as it's fan dub, so no. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Okie. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 00:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, at the moment we don't. But I'd love to consider it with the fellow admins once the comic section is finished with all the necessary comics :)! Not exactly being mad, but people making vain edits like weird categories for every character even they're just minor one seriously pissed me off. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:43, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Dearst Soaf, Can you tell or instruct me how to make different articles pleaseDelix club (talk) 17:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Episode pages Thanks for proposing to help. I think i'd need some considering how many episodes there are. It's not that I don't have time to do that. Currently I have it because I'm on vacation, but I also have a four year old sister so she also takes some of my time. What I'd mostly need help for is especially to try to find out who voices the characters who have 'TBA' next to their name in voice cast (if that is possible), check to see if all the spells that were used in each episodes (if there are) are in the section 'spells used'. If there are not any, as you can see in the fourth episode, I did not remove the section. i simply wrote there were not any. The ither thing would be the songs. Just to make sure all the songs played in the different dubs are listed. As you can see that section is new. I asked RoyallyBella if it could be added for an easier navigtion through the songs and she accepted. I can take care of the formatting and the 4kids dub for the songs. Personally, I think it would be a great idea to start by the first season and finish by the sixth. Thanks for helping, XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Okie. I'm on it. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 22:59, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Um, pardon me. I don't think I get the point of the question... -.-||... You meant...? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm seriously confused. I don't get what your mind yet so I'll just answer what I think you've asked. The Original version is in Italian, and it's aired in Rai channel (Rai 2 or Rai Gulp or whatever). So, it's written as "Original/Rai Italian". Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Okie. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 06:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) On it (: Thanks for all your hardwork. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 01:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Nope. We don't do Italian scripts. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) You probably need to ask Rose about that one. She is very specific about what content we should add. [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 23:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) They are just videos with best scenes in season 6. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:56, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the information. Well, there are always alternative VAs in Italian dubs... ;)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. It'd be very lamely when comparing those videos. It's obviously to realize that the 1st video is recorded from TV directly, and it's in bad quality. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:32, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank youuuu c: [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 08:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) SallyMagicalWinx (talk) 21:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC)SallyMagicalWinx Hi! You know alot about winx club!! Do you know when they will air the episodes in english for season 6?? Thanks!! Not exactly sure, yet I doubt if it was Alfea's Chamber... well, just wait for the English dub. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Then, Can You Fix It On Sky's & Brandon's Page ! Like What Season Who Voice It ! ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 18:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Btw The Silver Spear Didn't Appear Until the Next Episode ! I Mean In the Real World. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 18:34, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Then How About The Silver Totem ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 18:45, August 9, 2014 (UTC) From when you are allowed to add the spells used in an episode without those spells' names got spoken out, I wonder? The thing I hate most from people in this place is self-translate! I've reverted those in Unstoppable Fire and Volcanic Attack, but if you had done in any other places, please revert them! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Fine to me, so no need to apologize. Just make sure you won't make the same mistake next time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:19, August 10, 2014 (UTC) What Do You Mean About The Songs Section ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) It's fine to me. But it appears that you're offline at the moment so if you don't mind, I've added those in. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) How come you made edits on the Season 4 episode pages (even the first 9 Season 4 episodes)?? EloiseWinx (talk) 01:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC) How come you made edits on the Season 4 episode pages, starting with the latest then went back to the first Season 4 episode pages?? AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 16:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Do you reply to your messages? Huh?? AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 16:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) The other day you were editing the Season 4 episode pages you edited the latest Season 4 episode pages, then went back to editing the earlier Season 4 episode pages? Next time you should edit the Winx Club Season episode pages earliest to latest (first to final)! AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 16:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure ... I know that AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 16:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Pop Pixie Sorry then, please tell me later to unlock it, as you're not online now, and page is seriously ruined by a weirdo in this wiki. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:50, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Terrible sorry, I watched Sailor Moon Crystal and forgot to check message @@! Unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you had already done. Unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:10, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Water And Nature is a convergence, it won't appear there. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Done. Thanks for telling. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:34, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Done. Thanks for telling. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:36, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Ahh! Thanks for telling ;)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) You seems to be into the comics recently, don't you? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) IC. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) We did have doll articles, and they mostly are created/organized as an articles for sets of dolls/collections, and it happens before you join, so it would be abnormal if you knew. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, using time was wrong. Thanks for telling. But yet, why "Harmonix Attack"? That time they're in Believix form, not Harmonix. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:10, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, a spell from season 4 and we must use Nikky for it? And sorry for being deaf, but all thing I've been heard so far is "Harmonic Attack"... Well, didn't the suffix -ix have the same pronunciation with -ed or -ic -.-? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) No. Too lack of information. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:47, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Can You Please Help Me To Write The Voice Actor & Voice Actress For Episode 22 & 23 Both English & Italian Please ? Thanks . ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I Didn't Add Any Bold Words, I Just Copy It From The File That I Save It . ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 15:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Do We Need To Add Infobox for all Legendary creatures ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC) So Should I Add It & Have You Already Add The Voice Actor & Voice Actress Name For Episode 22 & 23 ? ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I Don't Know. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 16:47, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Seriously? I am not an idiot wasting my time writing blog for nonsense. I know that many people won't care about that, that's why I wrote these. I even use the Community Message to catch their attention, yet things like this keep on repeating. May I ask what is the issue with all of you? Everyone hate being mad or being coached or scolded, yet ask yourselves for reason. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) If not needed, it wouldn't be there. You can try to put around 250 random pictures or more in your user page and you'll see what happen. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:49, August 25, 2014 (UTC) FYI? What is that? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thank you for your edits in the music section of the wiki. Next time you have a question concerning the music or script part you can ask me as I am now the new leader of these projects. I will of course try my best to give the best answers I can. About the lyrics, I understand why you removed all other languages on some songs, but I think we can leave the lyrics in other languages too. In 2012 I think when I first edited the lyrics I was told it was okay to include lyrics in other languages. That way if someone is looking for lyrics in a language other than English or Italian that person could find it here. XxDragonHeart (talk) 02:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures. Actually you just need to ask me unlock those for you to update them yourself. The pictures for episode infobox are required with good quality (nice colored, no blur, no square and such), no logo or wordmark or watermark there, natural (no cropped, re-colored, edited and so on), so soon they'll be replaced with better ones, but for now, they're really be the best we can have. IDK, but Turkish Nick have the title in English with Turkish subtitle below. For the song, I have never actually worked for these so IDK. You should contact the leader. P/S: The link to episode 621 title does not work, it takes me to another 620 one instead, and 626 is completely missing. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:55, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:32, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Any episode articles ranked as A, please tell me to lock them. Thanks! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I locked because they're ranked "A", means they have very little missing information, once you have the necessary info to fill in, feel free to ask me. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Soaf, I Need Help With The Characters & Voice Casts Section Please Help Me Edit It. ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 10:28, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ! ~ Magic Winx, Mythix! Mythix Powers, All right! ~ 10:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't you like me?